


Good Evening

by ladielazarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Budding Romance, F/M, Post-War, Romance, beginning, pub, start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every couple has a beginning. This is theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batkate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batkate/gifts).



> Sort of a Prequel to my story 'Good Morning'. 
> 
> I’m actually working on a multi-chapter Neville/Hannah saga, but this is a condensed version that I’m just going to post while I work on it. :)

He pushed her up against the outside wall of the pub, and kissed her so quickly that she barely had time to get the locking spell out. She hummed low in her throat, wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him closer. One of his hands slid down just inside the waistband of her skirt, resting on the strip of skin just above the waistband of her knickers. 

Hannah was so very tired of whatever game it was that they were playing. 

Neville had, originally, started coming around the Leaky Cauldron about once a week from the time that people found out that she was working there. After that, it became about twice a week, and, eventually, he was there every time that she worked. The last two weeks or so, he’d started hanging around while she closed up. He’d nurse his last drink until she absolutely had to do the cleaning charm on the glass, she’d count down, close up, and then, they’d say goodbye. 

On Monday night, though, he’d kissed her. It was quick. She’d barely had time to realize that he had done it and he disapparated, leaving her standing on the sidewalk, thoroughly confused and wishing that he’d stuck around. 

Tuesday night, he was late showing up. When he finally did, she’d been so nervous that she could hardly stand it. Neville was a true Gryffindor, though, and if he noticed that she’d broken three glasses during clean-up, he was too chivalrous to say anything. And when he kissed her, he hung around a bit longer, and she actually got the chance to kiss him back. 

By Wednesday, they had snogged like sixth-years for approximately two hours before he’d, reluctantly, pulled himself away and told her that he’d seen her again soon. 

Thursday was her day off, and she’d nearly owled him to see if he wanted to come round, but she decided that, she’d make him wait until Friday, and wear her cutest outfit. 

Judging by the way that he was currently pressing himself against her, he approved. She had absolutely no interest in letting him get away, again, this time.

“Come home with me,” she gasped out when he broke away to kiss his way across her collarbone. He stopped abruptly. 

“Um. I.” He shrugged. “Is that--” 

She cut him off with another searing kiss.

“I’m asking you to come home with me because I want you come home with me. I have wanted you to for ages. I think you want to. In fact, I challenge you to come up with a single reason that this isn’t the best idea either of us has had in years.”

Neville smiled and ran a hand through his hair. Hannah felt the bottom drop out of her stomach. 

“So... I guess we’ll be going to yours, then?”


End file.
